


Jealous Minds

by SpringlockedSpectre



Series: Two Androids (and a Human) Walk Into A Bar [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (probably), Ada Is Also Insecure, Gavin Reed Is Insecure, Gavin Reed swears a couple times, I'll add more tags should anyone suggest them haha, M/M, Nines Is Hella Worried About Gavin and Ada!!, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, That's all I can think of honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringlockedSpectre/pseuds/SpringlockedSpectre
Summary: Gavin and Ada have a little talk about Nines.(Set immediately after Second Chances)
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Ada (Detroit Evolution), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Two Androids (and a Human) Walk Into A Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Jealous Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrepSchoolAda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/gifts).



> I live in fear of having to write Gavin Reed's character because I don't know him but I love Nines too much so I guess I'll have to learn to write his stupid boyfriend as well
> 
> Also, I just wanted to give this as a gift to PrepSchoolAda, who in turn gave me the gift that was Target Acquired (I have no idea how to link things and I kinda don't want to learn so I won't!) Honestly, I love your work, and you actually inspired me to write my own little series for D:E, and that's kinda crazy! Keep doing what you're doing, and see ya on the flip side!

Gavin still didn't trust Ada.

It was a well-known fact _(well, between the_ _EvoSquad_ _, so Gavin guessed that it wasn't_ that _well-known)_ that Gavin did not like Ada one bit due to what she did to those androids, and what she did to Nines. While sure, it could've been exactly what he needed to get his feelings for Nines out in the open, and sure, _maybe_ she had changed like Nines implied, but that didn't mean that Gavin _trusted_ Ada _._

 _'Yet here we fuckin' are, in her little android bar.'_ Gavin thought bitterly.

Well, technically, it wasn't an android bar, as he could see some humans eating human food and drinking human beverages, but Gavin decided to ignore that fact to deal with his gut feeling that not everything is as it seemed around here.

Gavin huffed as his boyfriend followed his would've-been murderer deeper into the bar, into a more secluded place. Obviously, alarm bells chimed in Gavin's mind, but seeing as Nines just casually walked in as if Ada didn't try to kill him, Gavin went in, still somewhat cautious.

_(Gavin suddenly recalled Nines saying that Ada didn't actually mean to kill him, she was just forced to take his coding by her programming, and that Ada regrets ever touching him, and every other android that she hurt. Gavin pushed that thought away because fuck Nines, he's still worried about what had happened to him and he doesn't want anything like that to happen again.)_

The trio got into their seats, Nines and Ada talking about whatever they've missed out on, but Gavin was only paying half his attention to what they were saying, instead opting to look for any possible ways out, any possible witnesses should Ada do something nefarious, just anything more than Nines' and Ada's word to prove that she truly means no harm.

The bar was not quite filled with people, humans and androids alike. A quick scan of the building showed that while the place was kinda small. the furniture was placed in a way that you'd never feel too crowded, with tables being at least a foot or two apart, although there were some tables that have been pushed together, as well as a long table in the middle of the room.

 _'Judging by the weird- no, stupid- fuck, that's not it,_ distinct! _Yeah, that's the word, distinct.'_ Gavin paused for a moment, trying to recall what he was thinking of, but considering he couldn't remember it, it probably wasn't important. _~~(Still, he kept thinking of that meme in which somebody forgot to pick up their kid and that just kept his suspicion nagging at his brain to try and figure out what he forgot.)~~_ Gavin sighed, tuning in temporarily to whatever the two androids were talking about.

"So basically, I've built this place as a form of... sanctuary." Ada looked at Gavin with some sort of smile on her lips. "For people who have gotten another shot at life, and for the people who _deserve_ another shot at life." 

Gavin... didn't know what to say to that, so he just hummed as nonchalantly as he could. Ada seemed to reach for something, which sent Gavin to his fight-or-flight mode, but she simply grabbed at something in the air, before realizing that there was nothing there. Her LED _(which she still had, but was tucked under her hair for some reason)_ spun yellow for a few moments, before returning to its usual blue, laughing to herself. 

"Oh! I forgot to ask you guys if you guys want anything!" Ada smiled as she grabbed a couple of menus and passed them along. "Get whatever you guys want, it's on me."

Gavin raised an eyebrow, but didn't really say much. After the whole choosing what they wanted thing, Ada stood up and went to the kitchen with a seemingly nice "I'll be back with your orders shortly, detectives," and Nines looked at Gavin's not-so-cheerful look as Ada walked away.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nines shifted his position to face Gavin a bit more. Gavin moved his face away from his boyfriend's gaze, choosing not to answer until the coast was clear. The android looked around as well, pausing only when his partner did.

Gavin leaned in and whispered into Nines' ear. "I still think that something's up with her."

Nines huffed in frustration, LED turning yellow, blue, blue, his "I'm annoyed at you but we're going to talk about this" signal. "Gavin, we've been here for quite some time now, and so far, she hasn't done anything to allude to her having ill intent."

"I know, I know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Gavin groaned as he put his arms on the sofa. Nines leaned in and positioned himself so that Gavin's arms were around him.

"Look." Nines sighed, rubbing circles into Gavin's hand in order to soothe the other man. ~~_(It kinda worked, but Gavin wouldn't tell Nines that. He figured he already knew, anyway.)_~~ "We'll just finish what we ordered, and then if you want us to leave, we can. But just give her a shot, alright?"

Gavin sighed and mumbled a soft "yes" just as Ada arrived with their drinks a few moments later. As Ada set the drinks on the table, she looked at them with some sort of... expectance. Or nervousness, or- _whatever._ He took a sip of his drink, and for some reason, he felt Ada's gaze look over to him, with that look of- _yep, that's definitely nervousness_ on her face.

"Not bad." Gavin stated nonchalantly.

Ada let out a sigh of relief ~~(?)~~ and smiled at Gavin, that cheer already back on her face. "I'm glad you don't hate it!"

Gavin furrowed his brows at Ada, huffing as she and Nines basically went back to their conversation. His eyes wandered to the exit, before quickly remembering what he was doing before. He scanned the room once more, noting that while the long table is filled with people and therefore, obstacles, it could be a good barrier to block Ada as well. 

Keeping that in mind, the shorter detective tried keeping more notable information in mind.

_'Alright, so the music's kinda loud, but not loud enough to muffle a scream, lots of people around with direct line of sight of us, a bunch of people in the booth next to us, there's an emergency exit door right next to them, there should be-'_

Gavin's thought process was cut off when he heard the distinct sound of Nines' laugh. It was kinda faded due to the loud music and chatter from the bar's patrons, but he was sure that it was Nines' laugh. He turned to look at the pair. Ada giggled while trying to get through her story, and Nines was just... laughing with her. His LED was a soft blue, circling around calmly. Gavin... Gavin rarely heard Nines laugh like this. Nines usually only chuckled or snorted whenever Gavin did anything remotely funny, but laughing?

Nines laughed a total of eleven or so times since their whole partnership, and just seeing Ada making him laugh continuously like that... it _hurt_ Gavin more than he'd realized.

Nines' laughter turned into the usual snort by the end of the story, but Gavin already felt like he wasn't enough. _'Of course I'm not. I'm never enough for anyone.'_ Gavin thought bitterly as he chugged the drink he ordered as fast as he could. Slamming his glass onto the table, he stood up and got out of the booth. "I'm going out for a smoke."

He felt a hand on his shoulder which he immediately shrugged away as he walked towards the exit, face held down so that no one would see any stray tears fall down his face. He heard Nines calling his name, followed by the faint whispers of Ada talking to Nines, asking him to back down, and he did. Gavin let out a bitter chuckle as he hurried outside. 

Of course he'd lose his boyfriend to the one person he disliked the most.

Gavin slowed down considerably once he got out the door, and in front of his car. He fished out his cigarettes and a lighter, closing his eyes as he laid back on the hood. He felt a weight similar to that of an android's on the hood of his car, and despite himself, Gavin laughed softly.

"What'd I tell ya, Nines? Buyer's remorse. Just go hang out with your new _girlfriend_ and leave me be." The words that spilled from Gavin's mouth were resentful, filled with that little bit of hope that always said _'Nines won't leave. He promised.'_ Hah.

"You think Nines is interested in me?"

Gavin opened his eyes, alarmed that it wasn't Nines who came to him, but Ada. He breathed out a puff of smoke in her general direction and didn't bother to respond. He knew that Ada wanted Nines. Maybe before, she only wanted his code, but he knew. He just knew.

Ada sat down on the hood of his car, staring at the starless sky. "You're jealous of me."

Gavin scoffed at her before taking another puff of his cigarette. "No shit, plastic."

"Why?"

The detective forced the smoke out of his nose, laughing indignantly. "You guys are a perfect match. You're both androids, you've got the same operating system, you don't fight over stupid little things. I'm... I'm rash, and I blow up at the slightest thing... I get controlled by my emotions, so damn easily, it's just... You guys are perfect." Gavin felt each and every insecurity that he had throughout his relationship with Nines crawl all over his skin. _"You're_ perfect."

Ada simply looked away, and muttered softly, just barely enough for Gavin to hear. "But I'm the one who's jealous of you."

Gavin looked at Ada, _actually_ looked at her this time. Did she- How cou- Why would she? He saw her slumped posture. She looked defeated, as though all the pep in her step had just been flushed out of her. He noticed how her shirt was tucked in improperly, how her hair had been tied up in some sort of thing that may have been a little ponytail, but most importantly, Gavin saw that Ada barely had it together.

"You have... a strong will. A burning passion, to get the job right, just like me, just like Nines. I'm... astounded whenever I hear the news of you solving your cases, a memory of Nines saying that you have experience and instinct keeps replaying in my head and- I'm so amazed whenever you solve a case, because you're human. And humans don't usually have the analysis tools and the automatic calculations of risks and the damn autofind feature at their fingertips, but you... you do it so well, that amazes me so often because of your human determination. Plus, you have a boyfriend who loves you, so, so much. You may have regrets, and insecurities but... but at least there are people who care about you to be there to help you through it." The android spoke louder this time as the wind blew cold air through their hair, and for a moment, Gavin thought he saw Ada shudder. "Me though? I was built to evolve via any means necessary. I was forced, to salvage other people's parts- forced to live with the regret of what I've done. And I have nobody to alleviate my pain."

Gavin hummed thoughtfully. He sighed as he put out his cigarette and sat down next to Ada. "Sounds like we're both pretty fucked up, huh?"

Ada nodded and looked into Gavin's eyes, finding some sort of comfort in his eyes and his tired smile. They looked away from each other and let the silence settle between them, the quiet becoming... peaceful.

"Nines is very lucky to have you, detective." Ada said, before putting her hand out in front of him for a handshake. "Truce?"

Gavin simply shook his head and hugged Ada, surprising both him and her. After a few moments, Ada reached up and hugged him back, sort of laughing the tension away. "This never happened."

"What never happened?"

"Exactly." Gavin winked at her, and the two of them went back inside.

As soon as they entered, they saw Nines, tapping on the table anxiously, as though he'd been waiting for them. Gavin decided to get his attention. "Hey, Tin Can."

Nines looked up immediately, and before Gavin could even say anything, embraced him in a tight hug. From where he was at, Gavin could see Ada go back to her seat, head tilted in a way that said _"See? You had nothing to worry about,"_ to which Gavin responded with a big grin and a wink _(with both of his eyes, so Ada probably thought that it was a blink, but it wasn't! It was a damn wink and you would've been able to tell if you looked at his face closely!)_ , wrapping his arms around Nines' tall frame.

"I thought... I thought you would leave me." Nines' voice broke out in emotional static, his breathing _(wait, robots don't breathe)_ was erratic, his grip on the detective's jacket was so tight, Gavin thought that he might rip the fabric.

"I thought you were leaving me." Gavin said as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder, hugging him back as long as he needed to.

Nines pulled back from the hug, keeping Gavin's face a few inches away from his, his expression was one of confusion, before it clicked in his robobrain that _yes,_ Gavin did think that he was going after Ada ~~_(again)_~~.

"Gavin, we've been together for about ten months now, and you thought that I would leave you? For _Ada?_ No offense, Ada."

"None taken."

Gavin tried his best to look cute, like suddenly bust out the puppy dog eyes _(which he didn't have, but hey, it was worth a shot)_ , causing both Nines and Ada to laugh. Gavin simply just smiled at them and pulled Nines closer to him, pressing their foreheads against one another.

"It's just... I heard you laughing with her and I dunno. I felt... I felt like I wasn't enough for you. That anyone could just come in and sweep you off your feet and I'd be alone again."

Nines pressed a soft kiss on Gavin's lips, and even though Gavin wasn't an android who could just, share whatever feelings they want through some weird-ass mind link, he could feel the tenderness, the caring, and most of all, he felt the love from Nines surging through him.

"I am never. Going to leave you, Gavin." Nines hugged Gavin as close as he could to his chest, and Gavin relaxed into his touch.

"Yeah. Me too, Tin Can."

"Gaaay."

They both turned to look at Ada, Gavin was laughing his ass off, although Nines seemed to be sharing something through their weird-ass robo mind link, as Ada's eyes widened and she turned away from them both, her face seemed to be... blushing? And of course, since he was a detective, Detective Gavin Reed just had to put it together.

"Wait a minute, you're gay too?!" Gavin couldn't stop laughing at this point, and with the looks that Nines and Ada gave him, he was bursting with joy.

"Holy shit, spill!"

"I don't even know her-"

"I don't care! You've gotta spill! The! Tea!"

"Why would I do that? I don't see how that's relevant to-"

"It is a human expression that basically means to share a story, usually gossip of so-"

"Spill! Spill! Spill!"

After some convincing, Ada shared her story about a feisty girl with auburn hair who she met at Jericho, Nines and Gavin egging her on to ask her out, and for the first time in a long while, Nines laughed at whatever the fuck Gavin said. His full laugh, not just a snort, or a chuckle, but an actual genuine laugh.

Gavin looked around, at Ada, who was still blushing while his boyfriend continued to tease her, and then at Nines. His partner. His boyfriend. The love of his life. Smiling and laughing with Gavin and Ada. And then Nines looked at him, as if all the beauty of the world was in him, like all the stars were in his eyes, and all the wonders of the world were in him, grinning from ear to ear as he just looked at him.

For once, Gavin felt like he was enough.


End file.
